Lemons
by FirelordMee-Ya
Summary: Bella teaches Edward about the benefits of Lemons. ONESHOT!


**Just a short and cute thing I whipped up. Yes, it's ridiculous, but what fanfic isn't?**

**

* * *

**

Isabella Swan sat on a stool in her kitchen, drinking a steaming mug of herbal tea. She reached across the counter to pluck another Kleenex from the quickly depleting box. After blowing her nose, she discarded the soiled Kleenex in the overflowing garbage can at her feet.

Glancing at the clock, she absently wondered where Edward was. She sent him to the grocery store over an hour ago with the simple task of picking up a single lemon that she could add to her tea. But seeing as he was a vampire, he was probably tearing his hair out deciding between Indian lemons and South China lemons. Bella snorted at her inside joke, which sent her into a sneezing fit.

After she blew her nose again, the front door of her small house opened.

"Bella?" Edward's voice called out.

"In here." She said. Or rasped would be more like it. Her voice was rougher than sandpaper.

Edward appeared in the kitchen a moment later, with two large, bulging grocery bags in his hands. Bella chocked on the gulp of tea she had just taken. Edward gently patted her back after placing the bags on the counter.

"Are you okay, love?"

"_What the hell is that?_" She whisper-shouted in her raspy voice, gesturing wildly to the two bags.

Edward glanced at the grocery bags, confusion clearly written on his face.

"Um…lemons? You asked me too get you some, remember?" His cold hand gave her shoulder a gentle squeeze, and if to say, _"are you feeling so sick your going delusional now?"_

"_A _lemon, Edward! I asked for _a _lemon! As in _one_!" She started coughing again. Edward looked around frantically, searching for something he could do to help the human. Seeing nothing, he just kept rubbing circles on her back.

"I'm sorry," he said, his brow furrowed in apology, "I didn't know what you might need it for, and then there were so many lemons from so many places. China, India, California…I wasn't sure if they tasted different, and if they did, which you preferred. Human food is too confusing for me!" By the end of his little rant, Bella had stopped coughing. She gave him a small smile.

"It's okay, Edward. I'm just not sure what to do with them all." She reaching into a bag and pulled out one of the bright yellow fruits.

"Make lemonade?" Edward suggested with a crooked grin.

Bella examined the lemon. Its waxy yellow surface shone in the kitchen's fluorescent lights. She turned it around in her fingers, thinking if she new any lemonade recipes.

"Pass me a knife." As Edward did as she asked and went to look for a paring knife, Bella sipped at her now cold tea.

"You know, people say citric acid is bad for the sick, but its actually quite helpful. It not only settles and upset stomach, but it opens your sinuses." She said as Edward handed her a knife. Slicing the lemon in half, she squeezed some juice into her tea and added some more hot water.

"Yes." Edward replied to her comment.

"And," Bella took a drought of her lemony drink, "Lemon juice cleans the skin pores and clears up blemishes. It also brightens hair colour."

"Yes." Edward repeated uncertainly, wondering where on Earth Bella was going with this.

"And," Bella said slyly, drawing out the word, "In Internet lingo, a lemon is an intense sexual scene."

Edward raised his eyebrows at Bella, contemplating whether or not to take her to Carlisle. But he decided against it. Pretending to be interested, he leaned forward until his face was and inch away from Bella's. His golden eyes smoldered into hers in a way he knew rendered her incoherent.

"Bella, will you share a lemon with me?"

Bella blinked a couple times to clear her muddled head, "Okay." She breathed.

Edward placed something in Bella's limp hand and leaned away. When Bella looked down, she was holding the other half of the lemon she cut up.

"You don't play fair, Edward."

* * *

**You don't have to review...I don't really deserve it. Ha ha.**


End file.
